Ganondorf vs Palutena
Ganondorf vs Palutena is Peep4Life's second OMM. Description The Legend of Zelda vs Kid Icarus! The King of Evil and the Goddess of light battle it out in my second One Minute Melee. Will justice once again triumph or will this world be consumed by evil? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Palutena looked down in misery at the ruined world beneath her. Pit and the rest of the Centurions were fighting against evil forces but it didn't seem to be doing any good. Palutena had seen the one responsible for the rise of evil in this world and decided she would deal with the matter herself. She warped to a castle, right before Ganondorf's very eyes. He merely squinted and said: "You cannot stop me, Goddess of Light. Nobody can." With that he drew his sword. Palutena raised her staff "I don't think you fully understand who I am. Doesn't matter, you are evil and as the Goddess of Light, I task myself with the mission of defeating you." It's all on the line! FIGHT! Ganondorf went for the early attacks, swinging the sword right for Palutena's head. "Counter" she called as she parried the move, striking Ganondorf with her staff. Palutena then summoned a beam of light from above and tried to hit Ganondorf with it. The evil king simply used a Wizard's foot to knock the Goddess back. "Auto-reticle" she called as she sent three projectiles at Ganon. The move barely bothered him and he again swung with the sword. This time, Palutena brought up the shield on her arm. The attack bounced off the shield and Palutena took the chance to use a Palutena Glam Blaster which launched Ganon through the wall of the castle. Palutena slowly followed but Ganondorf used a Warlock Punch to send debris towards the Goddess. She easily blocked the attacks and went to finish off the evil king. But just as she got close, Ganondorf activated his deadly beast form and with it, he brutally attacked his foe, crashing her into walls and floors nearby. Palutena had very little left in her and tired her best to neutralize the beast with Heavenly Light. If anything, this only seemed to piss the beast off even further. Ganondorf headbutted his victim into another brick wall. He returned to his usual state and closed in for the kill. Defiantly, Palutena tried to blind her attacker by reflecting light from her shield into his eyes. But Ganondorf simply powered through with a shoulder tackle, shielding his eyes from the light. As the Goddess's back bounced off the wall, she felt a grip around her throat: A flame choke. Palutena looked death right in the eyes before Ganondorf mercilessly crushed her throat. He then reclaimed his sword and plunged it deep into the chest of the Goddess. KO Palutena's dying image was the world being consumed in evil and fire. She could only hope Pit and the Centurions would be spared; she had failed. Ganondorf reclaimed his sword from the chest of his fallen enemy and let out an evil but victorious laughter. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Ganondorf!Category:Good vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'The Legend of Zelda vs Kid Icarus' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Peep4Life Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:'Nintendo' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Company' themed One Minute Melees Category:Cute vs Cool themed One Minute Melees